A Super Why! Musical Birthday Movie/Transcript
Main This is a transcript for A Super Why! Musical Birthday Movie. *(Shows Disney Logo) *(Shows PBS Kids Logo) *(Shows Out Of The Blue Enterprises Logo) *(Shows DHX Media Logo) *(Disney Presents) (A PBS Kids Production) (In Association With Out Of The Blue Enterprises and DHX Media) *(A Super Why! Musical Birthday Movie) *(Camera zooms in the library) *Whyatt: Hi!, So Glad You're Here! It's Me, Whyatt! *(Whyatt opens the door and goes to Storybrook Village) *Woofster: (Barks) *Whyatt: Hi!, Woofster!, Welcome To Storybook Village!, Where All Our Fairytale Friends Live! *(Super Duper Computer rings) *Whyatt: Woah! Today is my birthday! And the Super Readers are gonna have a party at the book club! Call them with me! Say, "Calling all Super Readers!" *Children: Calling all Super Readers! *Whyatt: To the book club! *Children: To the book club! *Whyatt: Come on! To the book club! *Woofster: (Barks) *Whyatt: Whyatt here! *Woofster: (Barks) *Pig: P is for Pig! *Red: Red Riding Hood rolling in! *Princess Pea: Princess Pea at your service! *Woofster: (Barks) *Whyatt: And you! Say your name! Great! We're all here! And together we're gonna have a super duper birthday party just for me! Come on! *(Door opens) *(Super Duper Computer launches) *(Noisemakers blowing) *The Super Readers: Happy birthday, Whyatt! *Woofster: (Barks) *Whyatt: Wow! Thanks guys! This is going to be the best party ever! *Red: I know! We have balloons, cake, confetti and we even got the Super Duper Computer to let us watch the Super Music Friends Show! *Pig: I love that show! *Princess Pea: Me too! *Whyatt: Hey! That reminds me. We need to transform before the guests arrive! *Woofster: (Barks) *Pig: That's a great idea, Whyatt! *Whyatt: Let's do it! Arms in! Put your arm in! *(Super Readers putting their arms in) *Whyatt: Super Readers... *Super Readers: To the rescue! *Woofster: (Barks) *Alpha Pig: Alpha Pig with Alphabet Power! *Wonder Red: Wonder Red with Word Power! *Princess Presto: Princess Presto with Spelling Power! *Super Why: Super Why with The Power To Read! *Woofster: Woofster with Dictionary Power! *Super Why: And Super You with The Power To Help! Together We Are... *The Super Readers: The Super Readers! *Woofster: (Barks) *(Doorbell rings) *Super Why: They're here! Come on, Super Readers! *(Door opens at Characters) *Characters: Happy birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: Hey there, everyone! Welcome to the Book Club! Come on in! *Mickey Mouse: Oh boy! *Everest: This is so exciting! *Elmo: Elmo loves birthday parties! *Pinkie Pie: Wheee! *Woofster: This is so exciting! *Princess Presto: Oh my peas! I love your dress! *Snow White: Thank you! *Super Why: Great!, Everyone's Here! *Alpha Pig: Now let's start the birthday party! *Wonder Red: Attention, everyone!, Welcome to Super Why's birthday! *Characters: (Cheering) *Alpha Pig: We've seen many of you on our reading adventures. And now you're all here to celebrate Super Why's birthday! *Princess Presto: Is everybody ready to party? *Characters: Yeah! *Princess Presto: And Super You, are you ready to party? *Child: Yes! *Princess Presto: Oh wonderful! *Super Why: Come on, everyone!, Let's go get some mouskatools from the Super Duper Computer! *Alpha Pig: I didn't know the Super Duper Computer can have mouskatools! *Wonder Red: Me neither! *Super Why: Come on! *(Song Starts) *Super Why: (Singing) Mouskahey, Mouskahi, Mouskaho! *Alpha Pig: (Singing) Mouskaready, Mouskaset, Here We Go! *Wonder Red: (Singing) You're thinking of the sound the work a doer! *Princess Presto: (Singing) Mouskame, Mouskayou, Super Duper Computer! *Woofster: (Singing) Mouskame, Mouskayou, Super Duper Computer! *Super Why: (Singing) Oh Toodles! It's time to get to it! Show us the mouskatools to help us do it! *Alpha Pig: (Singing) Meeska! *Wonder Red: (Singing) Mooska! *Princess Presto: (Singing) Super Duper Computer! *The Super Readers: (Singing) Mouskatools!, Mouskatools!, Mouskatools!, Here are the mouskatools! *Super Why: Noisemakers, *Alpha Pig: A Picnic basket, *Wonder Red: A Recipe book, *Princess Presto: And the Mystery Mouskatool!, That's a surprise tool that can help us later. *The Super Readers, Woofster, and Characters: (Singing) Toodles got the tools!, The Mouskatools!, So when we need him, Toodles will bring them! *Super Why: He's here for meedles and youdles! *The Super Readers, Woofster, and Characters: (Singing) And all we have to say is "Oh Toodles!", All we have to say is "Oh Toodles!" *(Song Ends) *Super Why: Super duper!, Now that we got our Mouskatools, let's play some party games!, But which game should we play? *Princess Presto: Oh!, I know!, Let's play pin the tail on Woofster! *Super Why: Great idea!, Start the music! *(Party music plays on radio) *Alpha Pig: I'll go first!, (Grunts), I got it! *The Super Readers and Characters: (Cheering) *Wonder Red: I'm next!, Here I go!, Wonderiffic!, I did it! *Princess Presto: My turn!, (uses magic wand), Hooray! I got it! *Super Why: Now it's my turn!, Come on, Woofster!, I did it! *Characters: (Cheering) *Woofster: (Barks) Great job, everyone! *Wonder Red: What should we do now? *Alpha Pig: How about we bake a cake? *Super Why: Good idea! Let's go to the kitchen! *Princess Presto: Oh my peas! The Book Club has a kitchen? *Super Why: Super duper! Come on, everyone! *Alpha Pig: I got the baking supplies! *Wonder Red: This is going to be one Wonderiffic cake! *Super Why: Wait a second!, We need something to help us bake a cake! *Princess Presto: I know! How about using a Mouskatool? *Super Why: Super idea, Princess Presto!, Everybody say, "Oh Toodles!" *The Super Readers and Characters: Oh Toodles! *(Surfing music plays) *Toodles: Cowabunga, Super Readers! *Super Why: Noisemakers, a picnic basket, a recipe book and the Mystery Mouskatool! Super You, which Mouskatool should we use to help us make a cake? *Children: The recipe book! *Super Why: Right!, The recipe book will help us make a cake!, We've got ears!, Say "Cheers!" *Children: Cheers! *Super Why: Okay!, We got the recipe book and now we're ready to cook! *(The Super Readers sing the song Cooking by the Book) *Super Why: Okay, Now we wait. *(Oven dings) *Wonder Red: It's ready! *(Oven opens) *Princess Presto: Oh my peas!, That's one decilous cake! *Alpha Pig: Mmm!, Can we eat it now? *The Super Readers and Characters: No!, (Laughing) *Princess Presto: But we need something to keep the cake warm. *Alpha Pig: How about we use a Mouskatool? *Princess Presto: That's a splendid idea! *Alpha Pig: Everybody say, "Oh Toodles!" *The Super Readers and Characters: Oh Toodles! *(Lid shaking) *Toodles: (Laughs) Yipee! *Alpha Pig: Noisemakers, A picnic basket and the Mystery Mouskatool. Which Mouskatool should we use to keep the cake warm? *Children: The picnic basket! *Alpha Pig: Yeah!, The picnic basket can help the cake get warm!, We've got ears! Say "Cheers!" *Children: Cheers! *Alpha Pig: All right!, Let's put the cake in the picnic basket so it gets warm! *Wonder Red: There. Now the cake is in the picnic basket! *Super Why: This cake is going to be Delicous! *(Swirling noises) *Woofster: Do you hear that? *Alpha Pig: Yeah! I think it's time for the Super Music Friends Show! *Super Why: That's right, Alpha Pig! Hey everyone! The Super Music Friends Show is on! *The Super Readers and Characters: (Cheering) *Woofster: (Barking) *Music Swami: Today is your birthday! So here's a peformance by our Super Music Friends, The Ting Tings! *(Curtain opens) *(The Ting Tings peform the song Happy, Happy Birthday) *(Curtain closes) *The Super Readers and Characters: (Cheering) *Woofster: (Howling) *Super Why: Listening and dancing to music is awesome! *The Super Readers and Characters: (Laughing) *Alpha Pig: That was fun! *Wonder Red: What should we do now? *Super Why: How about we tell Storybook Village that it's my birthday today? *Princess Presto: That's a splendid idea! *Super Why: Come on! *Alpha Pig: Maybe we should use something so that all of Storybook Village can hear us! *Wonder Red: Maybe a Mouskatool can help us. Everybody say, "Oh Toodles!" *The Super Readers and Characters: Oh Toodles! *(Arrow shoots) *Toodles: Hey! Catch me if you can! *Wonder Red: Noise makers, and the Mystery Mouskatool! Which Mouskatool should we use to tell Storybook Village that today is Super Why's birthday? *Children: The noisemakers! *Wonder Red: Wonderiffic! We can use the noisemakers to tell all of Storybook Village that it's Super Why's birthday! We've got ears! Say "Cheers!" *Children: Cheers! *Wonder Red: Okay!, We got the noisemakers, And now to tell all of Storybook Village!, Hey!, It’s Super Why's Birthday!, All of Storybook Village, Say, Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Storybook Village: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Woofster: Again! *Storybook Village: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Princess Presto: One More Time! *Storybook Village: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: Thank You! *Princess Presto: That Was Fun! *Woofster: It Sure Is! *Alpha Pig: I think we should invite all of Storybook Village to the book club to celebrate as well! *Super Why: Great idea! *Woofster: All right! (Barking) *Princess Presto: Hey, Everybody! Time for cake! *Super Why: Super! *Everyone: (Cheering) *Alpha Pig: Wait a minute. Something's missing on that cake. *Princess Presto: I think it's time for one last Mouskatool. Everybody say... *The Super Readers, Characters and Storybook Village Citizens: Oh Toodles! *Princess Presto: All that's left is the Mystery Mouskatool! Everybody say "Mystery Mouskatool" *Everyone: Mystery Mouskatool! *Princess Presto: What's today's Mystery Mouskatool? *Children: Candles! *Princess Presto: Candles! Right! After we sing happy birthday to Super Why, He'll blow out all the candles on the cake! Hey! We got all our mouskatools! Say "Super cheers!" *Children: Super cheers! *(Fireworks noises) *Princess Presto: Alright!, We have some candles, and now we're ready to put all the candles on the cake! *(Candles lighting up) *Princess Presto: Now it's time to sing Happy Birthday to Super Why! Ready? *Children: Yeah! *Princess Presto: Here we go! *(Song Starts) *The Super Readers, Characters, Storybook Village Citizens, and Children: (Singing) Happy Birthday To You!, Happy Birthday To You!, Happy Birthday Dear Super Why!, Happy Birthday To You! *(Song Ends) *Super Why: Thanks, everyone! Now I have to blow out my candles and make a wish! (Blows out candles) *The Super Readers, Characters and Storybook Village Citizens: (Cheering) Category:A Super Why! Musical Birthday Movie Category:Crossovers Category:Happy Birthday Category:Birthday Specials Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:Out Of The Blue TV Spoofs Category:DHX Media TV Spoof Category:Transcripts